oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuzunoha Mukuro
Kuzunoha Mukuro (葛葉躯, Mukuro Kuzunoha) Appearance Mukuro has unusual characteristics by the standards of his countrymen, with short cropped deep lavender hair and amber colored eyes, traits considered highly unusual. With his dark olive skin and sharp features one would believe him to be a foreigner or a member of some far-flung nobility. This is partially due to his ancestry as a hybrid human, a fact he reminds others at times, though the details of his other heritage remain unclear given his rather human appearance. Years of training have blessed him with a lithe, strong and powerful body, a fact that is hidden by his otherwise slim frame. Personality Mukuro is a foul-mouthed, arrogant bastard and knows that whatever the situation, he is always the smartest person in the room. He fancies himself a professed seeker of truth, regarding facts and the truth of reality to supercede the delusions often paraded by others. Yet he has no qualms lying or using whatever means necessary to achieve his goals no matter what or whom is put on his path. He takes no small amount of pleasure in throwing the truth in people’s faces, and considers most interactions with others to always be a game in some form or another. Believing that one’s strength of character is determined by their convictions, he respects those who stick to their gut and will admonish, insult and berate any who falter. Background Agent of the World Government Born in an outlying province of , he lived in a time of war. The World Government's repeated attempts to crush the had led to if nothing else a stalemate on both sides. Born from a gutless, blithering whore who died as miserably as she lived, and a nameless father whose only role was the genetic material he left in the wake of another drunken night of passion, Mukuro grew up surrounded by hardship. But the struggles he endured did not kill the boy, it sharpened him, made him keen of mind, and drove him to survive where others had fallen. His home was ravaged and try as he might, he was taken and sold into slavery. The World Government however has need of such determined individuals, especially the likes of . It was not uncommon for the World Government to purchase young slaves in the hopes of turning them into useful tools. Like many children he was bought and inducted into , then trained in the . Part of the curriculum is to brainwash the young into absolute obedience to the Government but unlike those who succumbed to the programming becoming emotionless killing machines, Mukuro retained his indomitable spirit. For he was driven by a deep seated hatred for the world. As a youth the doctrine of was a comfort, it provided a clear path for him to follow to mete out the vengeance he so desired. As an Agent, Mukuro was an anomaly, preferring the less subtle aspects to grandiose persona's filled to the brim with shocking charisma and clout. He wielded fear and respect in equal measure to obtain the intelligence Cipher Pol desired from his missions, enjoying many a success. His prowess as an assassin however was considered among the strongest in all of Cipher Pol for his methodology was quite genius. To prepare himself for an undercover operation, Mukuro became a medical doctor, allowing him to easily slip into communities and establish himself as a figure of authority. His use of poisons, toxins and chemical warfare made him into a nightmare the likes Cipher Pol had ever seen. Yet as conflict surged onward against the Revolutionary Army and piracy remained dominant across the Grand Line, the insidious seed of doubt began to grow within Mukuro. At first this change was subtle, almost benign; it began with the doctrine of Absolute Justice changing into, "justice through victory". Mukuro was an accomplished assassin and warrior who had pitted himself against a gallery of powerful opponents and scenario's and it was only through victory that it could be said that justice was properly meted out. Thus the transformation. Eventually even this became, "victory '''is' justice''". The association with justice as a condition brought about by victory was clear. Yet the repeated failures of the Marines to vanquish these supposed evils convinced Mukuro that the Marines could never achieve justice on their own. He was obligated to act. It was noble thing to do. The decision was made, that if victory was to be achieved at all, he would be the one to do it. He convinced his superiors in Cipher Pol that the reason for their continued war against the Pirates and Revolutionary Army was due to a failure in leadership, that sympathy had taken root, perhaps even betrayal. He provided evidence of course, paper trails, clandestine meetings, shipping manifests and ledgers detailing smuggled goods to prove his case. In reality all of his evidence was circumstantial at best, but with the correct wording and the right emphasis anything can be turned into 'fact'. His superiors though were not fools, but could not right off his accusations without an investigation. Mukuro suggested that he be put into a position where he could reasonably be transferred to various warships if necessary. To that end he proposed that he enter the Marines as a military doctor enabling him to transfer from ship to ship to conduct the investigation without suspicion. Within days orders were drawn up, paperwork filed and he was officer in the Marines. In Peace Prepare for War Mukuro began his operations in , attached to a sedentary patrol force, their mission was to police the weaker Blue. It was a respectable duty and the Marines he worked with used this as a training ground to hone their skills and prevent the rampant migration of would-be Pirates to the New World. For a time the mission went accordingly, and despite the occasional pirate group wreaking havoc, things were peaceful. All that changed when a port town was wiped out to the last woman and child in a pirate raid. The port in question was well known, having made a name for itself in recent years do to the influx of new labor, sparking a growth in the population. It was a hot spot for trade considered a shining jewel of the safety afforded by those who lived in accordance to the rules of the World Government. The raid utterly destroyed that perception. What's more, when the Marines finally arrived, they were met with a fleet of pirate ships, all modified and outfitted with weaponry not seen in the East Blue. The company was annihilated. Outrage spread across East Blue and the visceral violence and devastating loss of their forces prompted the Marines to send out aid immediately. Mukuro was given a battalion of marines and tasked with scouring East Blue in search of these pirates, but unwilling to waste time, racing from port to port, he sent out his own agents to collect information. What was revealed shocked him, but no less amused him. A group of Pirates who were strong enough to survive in the but not quite strong enough to gain the prestige they desired had set their sights on East Blue. They had entered months ago, and has systematically wiped out the leadership of several pirate crews and formed a conglomerate of pirate crews who answered only to them. What’s worse, these pirates were connected to the infamous Revolutionary Army! They then set out to conquer the rest of East Blue, and the start of this bloody campaign was the attack on the port town of Charybdis. The spark had been lit, and East Blue was cast into the flames of war. The Marines retaliated, but with the majority of their forces in the more dangerous Blue's it would be some time till they would receive aid, and would simply have to hold the line until then. The East Blue was hurled into the abyss of war with that attack, and the pirates were quickly gaining ground. With the factions of pirates whom had navigated those waters, and having a monopoly on the smuggling and trafficking operations in the East Blue, the Pirates were able to carry out a grueling guerrilla style war that decimated the Marine forces ordered to hold the line. That is until one unexpected victory by the Marines led by none other than Mukuro had granted them a tactical staging ground for reinforcements. Smoke and Mirrors Bolstered by the audacity of the Pirates to attack the East Blue, the Marines deployed in full force against the attacks. Though he was a doctor, Mukuro took to the field operating as a combat medic, ensuring the survival of many reckless Marines and obliterating any who contended against them. As for his investigation, it continued unabated however with the World Government’s greatest enemies before him, he was keen to discover any connections, or spies they might have in the midst of the Marines. Unfortunately his efforts to discover a connection led him to nothing but dead ends. Frustrated at his lack of progress he thrust himself into the war, satisfying his fury with the blood-curdling screams of his pirate victims. Though they achieved many victories over the pirates Mukuro could not unearth the root as to why the Marines could not crush the rebellious bastards! His participation ensured victory in any engagement yet the mountain of corpses he had built seemed to change little with regards to the ongoing war between the World Government and the Revolutionary Army! This war which had been waged for centuries seemed to have no end in sight, and it was here that Mukuro had an epiphany. Why were the Pirates battling so hard against the World Government? What motivated them to rebel that they would throw away their lives? Though he had battled his enemy for the majority of his life, Mukuro had little understanding of why they fought in the first place. He had never questioned it. Perhaps that was the missing link in his investigation. To achieve true victory over his adversaries he had to learn the history of their conflict. Maybe then he could find traces of sympathy in potential spies in his midst. His inquiries were tolerated at first but the more he unearthed the more violent the reaction was towards his questioning. Eventually he began acquiring information through brokers and even coordinated a correspondence with the Revolutionary Army through an agent of his. He learned much about their role in current world affairs and the more he unearthed about the secrets that kept this world in check. The missing history nearly a millennia ago, the mystery of the 's and the formation of the very World Government itself. Pandora's Box All of these secrets painted an indistinct image in his mind, a shape that had yet to take form. His thoughts raced with the possibilities wondering if this is what the Revolutionary Army was truly after, a truth that would throw everything into chaos? But then where was the justice? What was the point of it all? The protection and preservation of this stagnating, solipsistic society? It was this point that Mukuro became convinced that a cancer had taken root in the Marines, the complacency of its soldiers and the hypocrisy of the World Government. The Nobles of the world were the disease, their continued existence an affront to Absolute Justice, they barred the path to victory and by extension truth itself. They were a weakness, one whose mantle of power shackled the Marines from carrying out their sacred duty. For centuries the World Government and Pirates have waged and endless war against the other and yet victory remains unclear. This was an abomination in his mind. So began the formation of his ultimate plan, a chain of events that would forever change his life and perhaps the world itself. He first set about stealing one of the 's kept under guard by the Marines. To cover the theft he convinced a band of pirates to launch an attack at the base, and in the confusion stole the tablet. He then made for sea across the Grand Line and eventually found what he was looking for. A mighty . He battled the behemoth for three days and three nights and after a grueling, near fatal encounter he subdued the beast. His hunch was correct when he showed the Sea King the tablet as it then ferried him to an unknown location. Upon his return he then set about the next phase of his plan. Infiltration Once again he secretly called upon the services of Pirates, but this time he dangled a bait so enticing it was almost too good to be true. A chance to lay waste to some wealthy low-ranking noble families and steal their riches and plunder their worldly possessions. He paid off dock workers, used his authority as an Officer and even his connections as a former CP agent to stage this assault. But not before going before his former leaders and enacting an official investigation and infiltration of the Revolutionary Army. With all of the pieces in play he enacted his plan. The pirates in the dead of night with the weapons and seastone plating coating their hulls made passage to the city by the port where the Nobles lived and began their attack. The nobles called for aid, but Mukuro's agents had already swapped out their communications so it was he who answered the call. Instead of a Marine Company arriving, it was a contingent of the Revolutionary Army, accompanied by Mukuro. They raided the city, taking the noble families hostage and seizing their wealth. The operation was a success. And with it, Mukuro’s position in the Revolutionary Army was secured. Powers and Abilities Rokushiki *'Rokushiki Saikyō Ougi: Kusanagi' (“''Six Powers Strongest Secret Technique: Grass-Cutter''"): The strongest version of Soru… combines Soru and Rankyaku *'Rokushiki Saikyō Ougi: Kagura' (“''Six Powers Strongest Secret Technique: Gods Entertainment''"): The strongest version of Kami-e… combines Kami-e and Rankyaku *'Rokushiki Saikyō Ougi: Gessekai' (“''Six Powers Strongest Secret Technique: Lunar World''"): The strongest version of Geppo… combines Geppou and Kami-e *'Rokushiki Saikyō Ougi: Ama no Nuhoko' (“''Six Powers Strongest Secret Technique: Heavenly Jeweled Spear''"): The strongest version of Shigan… combines Shigan and Tekkai *'Rokushiki Saikyō Ougi: Kongōkai' (“''Six Powers Strongest Secret Technique: Diamond Realm''”): The strongest version of Tekkai… combines Tekkai and Kami-e *'Rokushiki Saikyō Ougi: Susanō' (“''Six Powers Strongest Secret Technique: Storm God''"): The strongest version of Rankyaku… combines Rankyaku and Tekkai Swordsmanship Mūtōryū (無“''Empty Sword Flow''"): Nitō Ichi Ryū (“''Two Swords as One Flow''”): Tengen (天元, lit. “''Center of Heaven''”): *'Tengen Mūtōryū' (天元, lit. “''Center of Heavens Empty Sword Flow''"): *'Tengen Nitō Ichi Ryū' (天元, lit. “''Center of Heavens Two Swords as One Flow''"): Sword Maten Nagusachi (魔天慰痴, lit. “''Evil-Heaven Seductive Ignorance''”): Is one of the twelve grade swords, legendary weapons of incomparable make and strength.